1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having an ice maker installed at a door to make water or ice and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus which includes refrigeration cycle components therein to refrigerate or freeze foods stored therein using cool air generated from an evaporator among the refrigeration cycle components.
In a recent refrigerator, a refrigerating chamber with a relatively high use frequency is disposed at an upper section of the refrigerator while a freezing chamber is disposed at a lower section of the refrigerator. A dispenser is installed at a refrigerating chamber door to open/close the refrigerating chamber in order to dispense ice through the dispenser.
In such a refrigerator, an ice maker is also installed to make ice to be discharged through the dispenser, and the ice maker is advantageously disposed at a higher position than the dispenser in consideration of discharging the ice. Therefore, an ice making chamber is defined at one side of an upper portion of the refrigerating chamber using a thermal insulation wall, and the ice maker is installed in the ice making chamber.